


Headlong Through The Years

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Inspired by that wonderful moment in the Headlong music video (or behind the scenes, my currently not feeling well mind may be failing me lol) when Freddie tossed a CD at Brian who wasn’t expecting it (and still caught it but Freddie very adorably acted like he nearly took Brian’s head off.)Basically the idea that this is a running theme, and that ever since the start they’ve been doing this: Freddie enthusiastically tossing something to Brian thinking he’s ready to catch it, Brian with his brain off in another world (see what I did there lmao sorry) but with decent hand-eye coordination and reflexes to save him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Headlong Through The Years

**_1975_ **

“I thought you were going to catch it!” 

“It’s okay; I mostly did,” Brian giggled, an arm outstretched, Freddie’s mic and the upper section of the stand just barely caught in his fingers. “Your mic is safe!” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Freddie sighed. “It nearly hit your face; I’m worried about you!” 

“Aw, he’s alright,” Roger smiled, and walked over to pluck the mic and stand from Brian’s hand. “Look at him; not a scuff on that pretty face!” 

Brian blushed. “I don’t know about that, but I am fine. Trust me, if you’d really nailed me with that, you’d know it.” 

“He’d have thrown it back, in other words,” John smirked. “You were looking right at Fred, where were you, Brian?” 

Brian shrugged. “Thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Can’t a man just think?” Brian scoffed.

“Dangerous line of questioning you’re leading us into there,” Roger laughed. “Might have to think about that. Thinking about thoughts, might end up-” 

“Overwrought?” John suggested. 

“I was gonna say talking out of our asses, but sure, that too,” Roger replied. “Maybe call out a warning next time, Freddie.” 

“I will be,” Freddie said. “Can’t take out our guitarist!” 

\---

**_1977_ **

“Got it!” 

“I told you I was tossing it over!” Freddie stressed, staring at Brian.

Who was leaned back, arms pressed into his chest, to catch one of the master tapes that Freddie had, in fact, called out that he was throwing gently to Brian. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” John laughed. “Here, let me take it.” 

“Least I didn’t drop it,” Brian grinned. 

“Yeah, but you used up all your athletic ability for the year,” Roger teased. “No one throw him anything else!” 

“As if you could talk,” Brian teased back. “Could you have saved that tape from a near demise, being smashed to the floor?” 

“I mean, probably,” Roger replied. “I heard Freddie yell ‘catch this’, so I would have...caught it.” 

“I did catch it!” 

“Barely,” John said. “Again, off in the stars, somewhere far away...” 

“I was thinking of what I want to eat, since we skipped lunch to record more, actually,” Brian said briskly.

“Okay, off in the stars of a takeaway bag, somewhere in the depths of a sandwich...” John amended. 

“Are you okay?” Freddie asked, pointedly ignoring the ribbing from the other two. 

“I’m okay,” Brian smiled. “You can’t take me out that easily, Mercury. Keep trying.” 

“Don’t even joke; I feel terrible,” Freddie sighed. “I should just hand things to you from now on, for safety’s sake.” 

“Ah, but where’s the fun and danger in that?” Roger offered. “It’s good for his coordination anyway, keep it up.” 

\---

_**1982** _

“Now I really did barely throw that,” Freddie sighed, marching over to help untwine Brian’s hair from the headstock of the guitar. “And you looked at me! You met my eyes!” 

“Still caught it,” Brian said weakly, wincing as Freddie untangled his curls from under the strings. “Just didn’t catch it very well, but that’s alright.” 

“And it’s not his old lady, so he doesn’t really care that he nearly didn’t catch it at all,” Roger smirked. “That is the implication, isn’t it Brian?” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Brian replied, but glanced over to Freddie worriedly.

“Oh, I would never so much as think to roughly handle her, let alone throw her,” Freddie murmured, fighting with Brian’s hair still. “How did you do this? It’s like they’re attracted to it or something.” 

“He’s just that good,” John joked. “Next, he’ll become the guitar.” 

Brian looked at the model in his hand, and winced. “Can I hold a different one, if that’s to happen? I don’t mean to be picky-” 

“Ah, but you are!” Roger interrupted. “Let me help; we can’t leave him like that.” 

“Could I suggest you stop tossing him things?” John asked Freddie as he watched him and Roger work. “We are getting older you know, reflexes going...” 

“I’m thirty-five!” Brian spat.

“I’ll buy you a cane for your next birthday,” John said. “Thank you for the reminder.” 

“Aside from that, he makes a good point,” Freddie said. “Obviously, we don’t have good luck with this, and one of these times you’re going to miss catching something expensive, or I’ll hurt you by tossing something I really probably should hand to you instead.” 

“Poor old men,” Roger sighed dramatically, only to dodge away as the headstock swung his way. “Careful with that, Bri! No need to get me more into this mess.” 

“Your eyes must be going if you didn’t see it coming, _old man_ ,” Brian muttered. 

“Both of you stop that,” Freddie instructed. “It’s not helping things.” 

“We aren’t cutting my hair to get me out of this,” Brian mumbled. 

“Just...don’t move, and we’ll see,” Freddie sighed. 

\---

**_1986_ **

“Okay, that one was my fault,” Roger winced. “Good show, you two.” 

The set of cymbals weren’t overly heavy, but they were awkward. And, as discovered, while airborne and tumbling into arms, had a bit of bounce. In this case, right out of Freddie’s arms as he had dived for them, and into Brian’s. 

“What were you doing?” Freddie asked with a scoff. “What was the game plan?” 

“To move them!” Roger protested. “Gently, but they slipped! They can be slippery!” 

“Don’t blame the cymbals for your short-comings,” John tsked dramatically. “You can’t keep doing that, Rog. You blame them for this, what’ll it be next?” 

“You’re hilarious,” Roger replied dryly. “Sorry, again...” 

“Least it wasn’t all on Fred this time,” Brian smiled, and carefully handed the cymbals to Roger. “A team effort now, to test my reflexes! Should we start scheduling this yearly? I can tell my doctor, send the results to him, very official.” 

“I did try to keep them with me,” Freddie said. “Didn’t work, but I tried.” 

“I’m teasing,” Brian chuckled. “Honestly! You lot acting like you nearly ran me over or something. Was only cymbals; all is well!” 

“Suppose you’re right,” Roger sighed. “Still, I am sorry.” 

“If it will help, apology accepted,” Brian smiled. “You two work on your aim for next year, really make it a challenge.” 

“I ought to get in on this,” John mused. “Don’t want to be left out, after all.” 

“I think the peanuts you toss during my solos are quite enough,” Brian said. 

“What, me? I would never,” John grinned. “How long are you finding those in your hair after a show? Be honest!” 

“Maybe I should start throwing them back as I find them,” Brian playfully sneered. “And you can get in on trying to catch things you’re only half-expecting to ever need to catch!” 

“If you’re going to throw those at anyone, should be Freddie,” John protested. “He’s thrown far more things at you than I have.” 

“Yeah, but he’s never done it during a show!” 

“Well, there’s something for next year then,” John laughed. “Taking notes, Fred?” 

\---

_**1990** _

“Still trying to take me out, eh Fred?” Brian grasped the CD in his hands, up near his face. “Nice try, but you’re going to have to keep at it.” 

“I didn’t think-” Freddie started, then smiled. “Alright. I’ll keep trying. Any suggestions for what I toss at you next?” 

“Whatever you like,” Brian laughed. “I’m relying on this now, you know. It’s the only thing keeping my reflexes up!” 

“And he’s even older, so you know they’ll be going soon,” John mused. “Still need to get you that cane...” 

“All the better to trip you with,” Brian smirked. 

“I’d like to see you try,” John smiled. “Ah, there it is! Freddie can trip me, and we’ll see if you catch me. That’s the logical level up, for next year.” 

“No one is tripping anyone,” Freddie said. “Besides, you lot aren’t going to be needing things like that for years yet, don’t be so silly.” 

“You don’t know that,” Roger said. “Might be us stumbling round, trying to keep our feet under us, and you running circles around us on stage.” 

“Sure,” Freddie shook his head and laughed. “And I’ll put on the leotards again too!” 

“You know there are fans who would be delighted to see that, don’t tease something you won’t do,” Brian scolded playfully. “But I think Roger might be right. We’ll be shuffling along, and you’ll bounce out like you always have; we’ll slow you down!” 

“Oh shut up,” Freddie joked. “Why don’t we take it day by day and see from there? Maybe we’ll all be too old and tired; four queens finally retired from the stage.” 

“We’ll see,” Brian smiled softly. 

“Yeah,” Roger added. “Day by day sounds fine to me.” 

“I agree with the wait and see,” John said. “Though Brian’s track record with seeing isn’t so strong, so as long as the coming days don’t physically toss themselves at him, we should be fine.” 

“I could toss you,” Brian suggested sarcastically.

“Do what you like; Freddie will catch me,” John responded assuredly. 

Roger nodded, but his eyes were on Freddie. “Yeah. That’s our Fred, always here to catch us.” 


End file.
